


i wish you were here with me

by yunaluvs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunaluvs/pseuds/yunaluvs
Summary: life after bokuto wasnt easy for akaashi.but he was certain they'd meet again.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 36
Kudos: 635





	i wish you were here with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleLuxray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLuxray/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Another Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096105) by [LittleLuxray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLuxray/pseuds/LittleLuxray). 



> hello so i was reading In Another Life by Littleluxray the other day and this came to mind so uhm yeah.
> 
> inspired by littleluxray and right now by one direction!

**_I'm feeling like right now_ **

Akaashi stares up at the ceiling, blue blanket clutched near his chest. How many times was it? Was this the fourth, fifth time he had trouble sleeping this week?

**_I wish you were here with me_ **

He wondered if this was how Bokuto felt. His grip on the blanket tightened. '

**_Cause right now, everything is new to me_ **

Bokuto had revealed a kind of happiness to Akaashi. He revelled in the simplicity of life, and found joy in just…..living.

**_You know I can't fight the feeling_ **

Sometimes, Akaashi resented the fact that life had snatched Bokuto away from him so harshly, and so quickly just after they met. Life truly was unfair.

_**And every night I feel it** _

Akaashi missed him.

_**Right now** _

A lot.

_**I wish you were here with me** _

Akaashi would continue living for him. They would find one another again.

In another life.


End file.
